russelfandomcom-20200213-history
AJ Muhlach topbills Viva-TV's another teleserye 5 Girls and Daddy
October 7, 2012 New popular actor AJ Muhlach completes the new Viva TV triumvirate of local drama series on IBC, with drama princess Cristine Reyes (Esperanza) and certified singing champion Anja Aguilar (Dear Heart). Following the success of primetime teleserye Esperanza, Muhlach also guest co-host of the noontime show Lunch Break on to promote his new teleserye for Viva-TV on IBC, another soap-opera as the new explosive teleserye called 5 Girls and Daddy on October 8. This new family soap opera is timely as in Filipino society of growing percentage of parent families with the Filipino fans. The highlight of the program relaunch will be a variety show featuring the stars of Viva-TV, to be held at the Smart Araneta Coliseum last September 27, 2012. Starring character new popular actor AJ Muhlach as the Alfedo Daddy Legaspi who has to take care of five daughters with ages ranging from 17-years old down to a newborn, this successful explosive drama tackles the challenges and joys of being a single father. Mother of drama Judy Ann Santos plays the role of Carma Legaspi, Alfedo's wife while AJ Muhlach also host the game show 1 vs. 100 (Saturday 4:30 p.m.) from Endemol. The couple has five daughters, played by new talents of Viva Artist Agency - Ella Cruz as Anna (also role Aryanna on ABS-CBN), Janella Salvador as Kiray (also as Nikki Lim of Be Careful with Mu Heart on ABS-CBN), Abby Bautita as Blanca, Xyriel Manabat who is now role of Momay, the child with autism when Alfedo take care of their five daughters as well as young superstar princess Nadine Lustre, the role as Grace Moronel. 5 Girls and Daddy is directed by Wenn V. Deramas while also directors of successful teleserye Esperanza. It will air Monday to Friday at 9:15 p.m., starting on October 8 right after Esperanza on the Kapinoy network IBC-13. Viva-TV will also had the local drama series such as primetime teleserye Esperanza starring primetime princess Cristine Reyes and teen drama anthology Dear Heart starring certified singing champion Anja Aguilar plus new Mexico hit telenovelas like Teresa and Mar de Amor, and new Korean drama like Wife Returns, Romance Town and I Need Romance, which both airs on IBC-13 this month. There's six new soap operas (2 of local teleserye, 2 of telenovelas and 3 of asianovelas) on top of the drama series recently as well as one of teen drama anthology. 5 Girls and Daddy will also showcase the dramatic as well as comedic, so that TV productions can have a fighting chance against imported soaps topbilling characters. There will be an advance screening of the teleserye’s first episode in Trinoma Mall in Quezon City on Saturday, October 6, at 10 a.m., where there will be free admission for the viewing public. These venues are: SM Megamall in Mandaluyong, SM Mall of Asia Cinema, Robinson’s Galleria Cinema, and Robinson’s Place Cinema. There will also be simulcast screenings in five separate areas or barangays in different parts of Metro Manila, from October 8 to 12. Screenings will be done in one public area per day where the target public can watch the explosive teleserye as it is aired on IBC-13. On Monday, October 8, the screening is in SM Megamall in Mandaluyong City; on Tuesday, October 9, the screening is set in Bgy. Pinagbuhatan; on Wednesday, October 10, it will be held in Taguig City University; and on Friday, October 12, it will be at the Oreta Sports Complex in Malabon. On Saturday, there will also be a special screening at the San Andres Sports Complex in Manila.